


Thank you! Now we are going to lock you in a shed!

by NekoSama09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, F/M, Furihata needs a break, M/M, Mentioned Himuro Tatsuya - Freeform, Mentioned Kagami Taiga, Mentioned Kasamatsu Yukio, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, Mentioned Takao Kazunari, Miracles needs help, Poor Furi, kabedon!, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Five times where furihata gives the generation of miracles advices about their love lives.And that one time... the miracles (unfortunately) tries to help him by locking him in a shed...with akashi!





	Thank you! Now we are going to lock you in a shed!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so I'm sure that it's going to have awful grammer.

Furihata tries his best to mind his own business and politely pretend that kuroko wasn’t looking like a dead fish.

But it got to the point where kuroko started mopping around the library. He even scared the life out of three people. At that point, furihata knew that he needs to help him.

“Kuroko? Are you unwell?” he asked the other, “no, kagami-kun and I got in a fight; and now he won’t talk to me.” Furihata eyes widen, he knew that the two were like a married couple, so this surprises him.

“T-that's sucks. what did you fight about?” furihata mentally slap himself for not helping the situation, “ I’m always a bottom and wanted to try topping but he says that he wasn’t ready; so I kind of forced him into it.”

And now, furihata couldn’t help but blush. He’s the type of guy who has an innocent mind. And he thought that kuroko was also the innocent type.

Still blushing, furihata replied “ o-oh… w-well, you and Kagami… are at fault. Sure, you shouldn’t force him into things… but he shouldn’t take you for granted and think that you always wanted to be a b-b-bottom.”

Kuroko listens and finally smiles. Furihata smiles back happily, he couldn’t help but feel pride that he comforted kuroko.

“ Thank you furihata-kun, maybe I should talk to Kagami-kun.”

After their talk, the two went back to work. And finally, kuroko was back to his old emotionless self.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Furihata thought the gods secretly hated him, he’s not sure how he got in this mess.

But here he is, sitting across from a sobbing kise. The blonde had been sobbing for an hour now and furihata doesn’t have the heart to leave him, “s-so, w-what happen w-with kasamatsu-san?” even though he says this, furihata knew what happen.

He was just minding his own business when two familiar faces started shouting at each other. Everyone started leaving the mall until it was just kise and himself.

And even though he wanted to leave, he saw how broken the other was and decided to offer him lunch.

“Senpai is going to a university far away but I wanted him to stay. I tried my best so that he won’t leave me but he doesn’t care” and now, kise was crying again. 

Just great.

“Um… if you want my opinion, I think he loves you a lot and moving must be hard on him too. But that doesn’t mean you won’t see each anymore, you can always meet up. A-and he going to have his own apartment...right? That means that you can have privacy.”

Kise let this stink in and finally stood, a smile was placed on his face, “ OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT!” kise then grabbed the shock brunette and give him a hug.

And now, furihata was alone in the café while kise went running after kasamatsu.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Okay, the gods must really hate furihata.

Does he live to make the miracles happy? Because that’s how he felt.

Once again, he found himself seated across from Murasakibara. The other ate quietly but furihata could tell that the other a sulking, “ d-did you fault with Himuro-san?” Murasakibara just nods, causing furihata to sigh “can you tell me about it?”

At first, furihata thought the giant would ignore him but was surprised when Murasakibara stops eating, “ muro-chin thinks I’m childish and that I’m being an awful boyfriend. And I yell back” furihata watch the other pout as he continues to eat.

“Well… he must think that you don’t love him” the brunette pointed out, causing Murasakibara to glare slightly “ but I do love muro-chin.”

“T-then why don’t you tell him, he must be sad and misses you.”

The two stood there for a moment before Murasakibara slightly smiles, “ you’re nice” before he stood to leave.  
_________________________________________________________________________

He wasn't even surprised when he spotted a sulking aomine.

And wasn’t surprised when he found himself at the same café with the other. But unlike the other miracles, aomine began ranting about Momoi.

Furihata just sat there, sipping his drink “ and then she told me that she never wants to talk to me again!” Furihata knew that aomine and Momoi were fighting because of aomine love of porn books, and honestly, he thought that Momoi would dump him.

“Momoi just thinks that you prefer those models over her. Women are sensitive and you need to show her that you love her” furihata even shocks himself that he doesn’t even shutter around the miracles anymore.

“... Yeah, you're probably right, I should apologize to her.”

Wait! Did aomine just told furihata that he was right? 

Seriously!?

Is this world going to end?  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Yup, definitely not surprised to find Midorima seeking advice out of him. After giving helpful advice to the other miracles, they always come back for more.

So when Midorima shows up in front of his house, he wasn't surprised.

“So, what happen?” the brunette lead the taller male inside and given him tea; “ well, I had enough of Takao being childish and told him that I hated when he acted like that. I didn’t expect him to be upset.”

Furihata listens and took a sip of his tea, “ first of all, that was rude of you.” At that, Midorima glares at him but furihata paid him no mind, “ and secondly, I understand that he can be annoying but I sure that he’s like that to get your attention.”

This time, Midorima sighs and stood, “ I understand now, thank you for your advice. I'll talk things out with takao” furihata only smiles before seeing his guest to the door.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Furihata was now sure that he could no longer be surprise by the miracles.

Apparently, he thought wrong.

Right now, he was locked in a shed, he should have known something bad was going to happen when the five miracles went to visit him, those wicked grins that they shared was proof enough.

But being a nice person, he couldn't say no.

And now, he stuck with a highly annoyed akashi. Is this how the miracles going to repay him? BEING TRAP INSIDE THE SHED OF DOOM!

“ Furihata-kun? I see that they kidnapped you as well” the other couldn’t say anything and only nodded, “ do you know why they did this?”

“N-not really?” furihata finally spoke before his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. Grabbing it, he noticed the text was sent by kuroko.

‘For _all those times you encourage us, we created a miracle for you to chat with your crush. Enjoy;)’_ and now, furihata was panicking.

He never told anyone about his crush, he was pretty good at hiding it and was slightly scared that they found out.

“ Was that kuroko? What did he say?” akashi tried to look over his shoulder and was shocked when furihata shriek, and ran across the small room. Akashi frown deepens as he folds his arms, “ don’t you think that reaction is overdramatic?”

“N-nope! P-please don't come closer” the brunette pled the other as he held his phone tightly and tried to push himself farther in the wall.

But akashi just ignored his warning and continued walking over

“ Furihata-kun, you hurt me with your actions, don’t you want to be friends?” and now, furihata was trapped.

Trap between the wall and akashi, “ damn it wall, just eat me” furihata whispered harshly as akashi put his hands on either side of furihata head. “ What was that?” the redhead smiles devilishly.

“Y-you are too close… I’m g-going to d-die” the brunette felt his face go warm, he’s sure that his whole body was red, “ well, that’s a cute reaction” akashi then pushes himself impossibly close, enjoying furihata reactions. And right before anything (fun) could happen, the door burst open. This frightens furihata and irritates akashi.

“Oh my god! Akashi is doing the kabedon!” kise squeal at the sight while aomine groans in his hands.

Kuroko smirked as he opens the door wider “ not even 8 minutes and you are all over each other?”

“ Unbelievable” Midorima grumbles, trying his best to hide his blush. Murasakibara was the only one unaffected.

“I hate you all!” furihata finally snaps.

“ No you don’t” the miracles, including akashi smirked.


End file.
